


Same Difference

by grains_of_saturn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Challenge fic, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn
Summary: It might be that Noctis is the only thing that he has in common with Ignis, but Gladiolus thinks that that might be enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For fandomweekly, challenge #37, 'opposites attract'.

It was easy for Gladiolus to recognize certain faces around the citadel, even if they didn't belong to those he'd met personally. Regis was the figurehead, but the royal machine was made up of as many parts as there were roles needed; royal advisors, those in the Crownsguard, those working behind the scenes to make sure that everything ran smoothly at all times.

He was most acquainted with Noctis, of course. _Of course_ ; Noctis was the entire reason that he was there to begin with - practically his _reason for being_ , as had been impressed upon him many times by the elders above. _Such is the Amicitia family duty_. For as much as he could do, Gladiolus was determined to live up to that name.

Noctis had his own set of attendants - of which Gladiolus counted himself amongst. Particular names would come up across their conversations, of those who worked to lend Noctis their expertise. The most frequent of those names was of Ignis, who had seemingly been positioned beside Noctis due to a closeness in age as well as no small amount of intellect; helping him with his studies and reminding him of his duties, Ignis was young but he was _dedicated_. Or strict, as Noctis often tended to report. Gladiolus knew his face, but had barely exchanged words with him up to that point. Sometimes, the schedule would work out that Ignis was accompanying Noctis when he went from his academic pursuits to his physical training, but that was as much as they saw of one another. There was no particular reason other than curiosity that caused Gladiolus to seek out Ignis in the first place, but that felt like enough of a reason.

"Is this about Noct?"

The corridors of the citadel were long, and sometimes, paths were crossed. Ignis stood before him with a steady expression, brisk and terse as ever he was. And yet even in those few words, something struck Gladiolus's interest.

"... You don't seem the type to use nicknames."

Ignis's brow wrinkled, as if this conversation was already proving to be a waste of his time. "I can't think of any way in which I've taken pains to come across as any sort of 'type' to you. Was there something you wanted, or...?"

"I was just thinking, that's all. You know, like... you and me are probably the two closest people to Noct, but we hardly know each other. Doesn't it make more sense to, I dunno, get to know each other better? Then we can... compare notes. Or something."

"... I suppose I can see no reason why that _wouldn't_ be a good idea." Ignis pushed his glasses up against the bridge of his nose. "Dedication is important for both physical and mental pursuits, after all." Seemingly declaring the matter closed, he stepped away from Gladiolus to resume his path along the corridor.

"Wait--"

"What is it?"

"... Maybe we should swap phone numbers. Just in case. Like if Noct was gonna be late from practice, or something."

Ignis paused, as if trying to immediately deduce the pros and cons of such an action. This seemed irregular, but he could place no objection; he sighed lightly as he brought his phone out. "Fine. Gladiolus Amicitia, right?"

"Huh?"

"Your name. For the address book."

"'Gladio' is fine. If you're cool with nicknames."

Ignis flicked his gaze momentarily between his phone screen and Gladiolus, considering. Without comment, he entered the name into his phone.

For all intents and purposes, it was like they had nothing in common - except for that one thing that they did (and that one thing was _everything_ ). It would have been easy to write Ignis off as being reticent to the point of being aloof, but Gladiolus came to realize that that was nothing personal; the use of every interaction was weighed out in real time, always up against the balance that was _Noctis_. He worked so hard and took himself so seriously - every waking moment was scheduled, with Noctis or spent alone. Or in the royal council chambers, or spent in pursuit of his own intellectual advancement, or--...

Gladiolus understood it. Maybe more than anybody else in the citadel, he understood it; he wasn't sure that Ignis believed him when he said so, however. _That's okay, though. As long as Noct keeps to his training, the results should speak for themselves._

"... I imagine you have no time to fulfill a favor."

"Don't know if you don't ask."

Ignis had looked somewhat troubled, then; only slightly so, but as much as Gladiolus had ever seen from him. "... If it would be possible, perhaps, for you to draw up some kind of training regiment..."

"For Noct?" Gladiolus scratched at his neck. "I don't really write that sort of thing down. It's more--... I don't know. Immediate?"

"I mean--... for my personal use. I've been thinking for some time now, I should at the very least be able to match Noct in battle. Or surpass him. Theory alone can only do so much... and it would give me some peace of mind to know that I could protect him physically, if needs be."

"Hey, that's what _I'm_ here for."

"I know. I appreciate that. But--... for my own safety, too, perhaps. Would you agree?"

"Sure. Sounds good. Maybe I won't write it down, but I'll work something out." 

For Ignis to directly ask such a thing felt like definite progress. Gladiolus couldn't help but smile at the prospect; there was something about knowing that Ignis _wanted to spend time with him_ that felt like a small victory. Emboldened by that, he reached out to touch Ignis's cheek, just to see what would happen--

"You're fond of these unnecessary things, aren't you?"

"Maybe I just like seeing you react."

"Maybe you need to keep your mind on what's important."

"Right, but he's not here right now, is he...?"

There was logic in that statement, and a confidence in Ignis's own touch that almost came as a surprise.

"I suppose we do have just a _few_ moments of spare time, do we not...?"


End file.
